The Silent Observer
by distorted-me
Summary: What if years of abuse at the hands of the Dursley's had harsher consequences than just an unhappy child? What if Harry came to Hogwarts unable to speak? Slytherin!Harry (smart, abused). Mentor!Severus. Bumbledork bashing (bet you couldn't tell, right?)
1. Chapter 1: A Very Different Sorting

**Chapter One: A Very Different Sorting**

**A/N:** This story originally belonged to _Herald-MageAnduli_ . She has apparently abandoned it and offered up for adoption on several sites from what I can tell. I did try to pm her, but have received no response, so I sincerely hope that she does not mind me taking it over and making of it what I can. I think this could be an amazing story with even greater potential and I am excited to see what may come.

**A/N II:** I did finally get ahold of the orginal author and she has happily consented to me running wild with her story :)

**SUMMARY:** What if years of abuse at the hands of the Dursley's had harsher consequences than just an unhappy child? What if Harry came to Hogwarts unable to speak? **Slytherin!**Harry _(smart, abused)_.** Mentor!**Severus. Bumbledork bashing (bet you couldn't tell, right?). Can't gaurentee how close to canon this will be, cause some of J.K.'s stuff is a little too hard for me to swallow...

* * *

Harry Potter stood towards the back of the line, terrified. This was a big place...a brand new world...and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was scared. The big man, Hagrid, hadn't been able to understand why the boy wouldn't talk to him; wouldn't say so much as a word. What he couldn't know was that Harry was unable to speak. Harry shook a little as he remembered how furious his Uncle had been that day,when he was barely six years old, that had changed the whole outlook of his life. He desperately wrenched his thoughts away from that, instead, concentrating on the fact that he was in a school he had been told didn't exist. Filled with excitement, and a little anxiety, he listened in amazement to the singing hat, captivated by this first example of magic in this beautiful, imposing hall.

He had read all of his textbooks; studied them with the furious intensity of a young child who wanted nothing more than to fit in. Once he finished his seven years here he wouldn't ever have to go back to THEM. For now, that was his motivation, along with a will to succeed at something for once. Now was his time to shine.

Pulled from his thoughts by the stern woman who had first greeted them _(McGonagall, he thought her name was)_, Harry watched as his future classmates were Sorted into houses in alphabetical order. As the names continued, his attention was drawn to the hall around him, specifically the staff, which were all sitting together in a single line behind an enormous old table. To the farthest left sat a teacher in a pure black robe with a high collar and long sleeves. He had a hooked nose, chin-length black hair and very dark eyes. Harry watched him for a long moment, noting the reserved, careful movements. The man's expression was carefully blank, except for when he caught Harry watching him. Then the dark eyes held his for a long moment before narrowing slightly, at which Harry turned away, ducking his chin as he did so.

Finally McGonagall called, "Harry Potter!"

Slowly, nervously, Harry made his way forward. He knew he was gaining stares from the others because of his fame. Hagrid had told him he was famous for defeating a Dark Lord or something like that and that had been that. He swallowed, glad for once that he wasn't getting stared at for his milky pale skin, obnoxious plastic frame glasses, or the messy black hair with the fringe that fell into his eyes. They were whispering things amongst themselves and he felt anxious and worried.

Sitting on the small stool, he took a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes. He hated being stared at, it made him want to hide in the nearest dark corner and make himself as small as possible. Attention was not a good thing in the life of Harry Potter. So absorbed in his thoughts, he gave a small jump when the Hat's felt brim was set on his head. He nearly jumped again when it began talking to him.

"Hmm," it muttered, "difficult,very difficult. Courage, intelligence, talent, all of it's here. But where to put you? You face great adversity, young Potter, and a challenge far beyond your current years. You will need both loyalty and power to overcome, but your greatest skills lie in the…I think there's only one choice for you." And with that the Hat yelled loud enough to make his eardrums reverberate with the sound, "SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2: Professor Snape

**Chapter Two: Professor Snape, Head of House**

The Great Hall was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. The majority of the students sat in stunned silence and the Staff Table was in whispered disarray. Harry Potter in Slytherin was an outcome that no one had guessed. Slowly Harry got down from the stool and made his way over to his new House table. No one was clapping for him as they had done for previous students, and Harry kept his head down fearful that he had already done something wrong. After a few more moments the Headmaster cleared his throat and the Sorting resumed.

"So, the famous Harry Potter comes to Slytherin," sneered Draco Malfoy. "I bet you regret denying my friendship now."

Harry looked at the haughty little blond for a moment before once again dropping his eyes. "What's the matter Potter? Cat got your tounge?" Malfoy sneered again.

Harry simply shook his head, unable to tell this boy that as much as he wanted to introduce himself, he couldn't.

"He probably thinks he's too good to speak to us," said Pansy Parkinson in a condescending manner, staring sweetly at Draco. "He obviously has no taste if he denied your friendship Draco."

Harry was miserable. He was already making the wrong impression, and there was nothing he could do to correct it. Try as he might he simply couldn't figure out a way to tell these people he could not speak.

Soon enough the sorting had concluded and the students of Hogwarts were well fed and dismissed to their appropriate houses with the first years being lead through the hallways by their respective Prefects. Upon entering Slytherin House Harry and his classmates were lined up against the wall of their common room and introduced to their Head of House. Severus Snape came stalking in like the Bat of the Dungeons that he was. Looking over the motley crew of first years his gazed lingered moments longer on the would-be 'saviour of the wizarding world'. How the brat ended up in his house he would never know, but Dumbledore had assured him that the hat NEVER made mistakes.

"Thank you Mr. Flint," he said dismissing his Prefect.

Turning to his new students he glared at them each in turn before beginning his own welcoming speech.

"I am your Head of House, Professor Snape. I am also your Potions Professor. I warn you now that I will tolerate no foolishness or pettiness within my house. If any of my house members has a problem with one another, it will be addressed within the walls of this room, or in my office. Outside of our rooms we shall present a united front. I do not tolerate bullies, and I will not molly coddle any of you. If you miss Mummy and Daddy, take it up with someone else." Snape paused and looked scathingly at Harry. He almost felt sorry for him…almost. "As policy, I shall require each of you to present a sample of blood for testing and logging, and each of you shall submit to a physical exam. You may choose between myself or Madam Pompfrey, I care not, but know that you have exactly one week to comply or I will forcefully exam you myself WHILE you serve detention. Is that clear?"

All of his new Snakes clearly said 'Yes Sir!', except for Harry, who simply nodded.

"Mr. Potter," said Snape in his slow, silky voice. "Our. New. Celebrity."

Harry gulped nervously, backing as far against the wall as he could.

"If I have failed to make it painfully clear, Mr. Potter, I expect the highest level of respect from students of my house. That means that you will answer me, with a verbal reply, every time I address you. 'No Sir' or 'Yes Sir' will suffice. Do you think your overinflated little head can manage that?" Snape sneered.

Harry was almost in tears with embarrassment. He quickly shook his head trying to hold his emotions in. Crying had never done any good for him; in fact, it usually only brought more pain, and it was becoming quickly obvious to him that Hogwarts would be no different.

"You insolent little brat," he hissed. "The rest of you are dismissed to your rooms. Lights out now. You will be appropriately dressed and at breakfast at exactly 7am. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" he ground out.

Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Kili, and Daphne quickly nodded with an additional 'Yes Sir!' before bolting for their respective dorm rooms.

"Come with me Potter. " And with that Severus Snape turned and departed the Slytherin common room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy Who

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3: The Boy Who**

**A/N:** Now is probably the time to insert my triggers, because I see this story getting dark before it gets light. If you don't like that, I am truly sorry, but before every rainbow there is a storm. **Triggers are as follows:** child abuse (physical and mental), neglect, self-harm, violence. I think that's really it, and it's mainly the child abuse I am worried about, because let's face it, a middle-aged 300 + pound man against a severely underfed child? I don't need to tell you how detrimental a slap could be, let alone a full out lashing. And the Dursleys have ALWAYS been convinced they could beat the 'freak' out of Harry. I am so sorry Harry Potter, but I promise it will get better. I will find a Savior for you, and he will protect you not for what you are (the supposed Savior of the wizarding world (which is freaking mental, really)), but for who you are; just a boy. Just Harry.

* * *

Harry was practically running to keep up with the long strides of his Head of House and as a result almost bowled into him upon Snapes sudden stop.

"In," Snape gestured towards a previously hidden door, following the boy into his office. "Sit," he commanded, and Harry did promptly as he was told. "Now, Mr. Potter," Snape sneered, "I expect a full explanation for your insolence."

Harry stared at Professor Snape with wide eyes, completely at a loss as to what he should do. Several long moments passed by before Snape spoke again.

"Mr. Potter it is late, and as important as you seem to think you are, I have far better things to occupy my time. Now explain to me your insolence, or face detention. I daresay that is a record even your pathetic father couldn't boast."

Harry hung his head. Here was someone else to tell him that his father was no good. Harry wondered how his Head of House knew him and if he had known his mother as well. Shaking his head slowly, Harry looked straight into Professor Snapes eyes imploring him to understand what he could not say, but knowing that it would be of no use.

"Mr. Potter, you are wasting my time," Snape ground out, and Harry could only shrug his small shoulders, a confused look on his face. Severus already had a massive headache, and Harry was only making it worse. "Are you sick, Mr. Potter? Perhaps a cold or something of the sort has temporarily taken your voice?" he asked.

Harry just shook his head.

"Surely you know HOW to speak, Mr. Potter," Snape snorted, to which Harry only shifted his gaze to the floor in shame.

Severus was in shock.

"You don't mean to tell me you don't know how to speak!"

Slowly, still keeping his face down, Harry nodded his head.

"Preposterous!" shouted Snape, causing Harry to jump. "Petunia Dursley wouldn't allow such a thing. Someone might think her '_abnormal_'."

They both sat there for several long minutes, Snape contemplating the puzzle before him, and Harry practically shaking in fear.

"Mr. Potter, I shall deposit you to your common room. You are to go straight to bed. You will be present, and appropriately dressed, at breakfast, at 7am, do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded his head, looking at his Professor.

"I shall speak to the rest of the staff about your…condition…so that special arrangements can be made until something is figured out. You will report to this office for lunch tomorrow, is that understood?"

Harry nodded again, and with that, Severus Snape got up and led him back to the Slytherin Common Room before continuing on to the Headmasters office.

* * *

Severus Snape had not required a password to Headmaster Dumbledore's office in many a year and as such simply glared at the sentinel gargoyle as he ascended the spiral staircase. As expected, the Headmaster was seated at his desk in a garish purple dressing gown; a plate of cookies, and a pot of tea resting in one corner.

"Ah! Severus, my boy, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore inquired cheerfully.

"We have a problem, Albus. I think it best you call the staff," replied Snape.

"My boy! It is past midnight! Surely it can wait til morning!"

"Are you aware, Headmaster, that Harry Potter is unable to speak?"

"Now Sever-"

"No, Albus. He has not, and I believe cannot, uttered a word since his arrival. Not in his common room, not to myself, not to his fellow classmates, not to his prefect, not even in private. He has indicated to me that he simply does not know how. I am sure therefore, you can see how his success at this school is already in jeopardy."

"Oh Severus. I am sure once he has been here a few days, he will come out of his shell. I imagine it was quite a shock to young Mr. Potter, finding out he had magic, and that he was a celebrity in our world."

"I fear that is not so, Headmaster. This boy is timid. He hardly looked me in the eye, and was fearful when he did. How was he treated at the Dursleys?"

Albus Dumbledore paused only briefly.

"He was provided all of the basic necessities, and received the blood protection provided by residing in his mother's sister's home."

"And is education not a basic necessity Albus? Surely he is lacking in that area if he cannot even speak."

"Have you asked him why he will not speak, Severus?"

"I have not. It was late enough as it was, and I still have much to see to for classes tomorrow."

"Give him time Severus. He'll come around."

Snape just rolled his eyes and stormed back to his office. That meddlesome old codger was up to something, and if Severus was right (and he usually was) it wasn't anything good.


	4. Chapter 4: Before The Dawn

**Chapter 4: Before The Dawn**

**A/N:** I write in cliffhangers. I'm sorry, I just do. It keeps people on edge and coming back for more. I will try to do better about not doing it, but if a chapter just ends and makes you go 'WOAH', that's why :)

* * *

By 4am Severus had given up on the idea of sleep. He felt sorry for any student who inadvertently crossed his path tomorrow. Though he had laid in bed for hours now, desperate for sleep to take him, he simply could not get Harry off of his mind. He had reviewed his Snakes timetables, made appropriate notes for each student, organized his filing cabinet for first years, written notes to each of Harrys teachers, drafted a missive for Madame Pomfrey, and began planning home visits for his newest Snakes as he did every year and still, his thoughts returned to Harry.

What kind of life had this child led to be so timid? James Potter had been very loud when they were in school together, and was always quick to jump for attention. Even Lily had been outspoken; though less of an attention seeker (unless it was for high marks); but Harry was nothing like his parents. If it weren't for his bottle green eyes and untamable brown hair, Severus would never have known that this was the child Lily and James Potter had died to protect. As Head of Slytherin House he was used to children coming from abused homes, but Harry was an entirely new mystery. He was supposed to be Dumbledore's Golden Boy, and thus, should have arrived at Hogwarts in far better condition physically, and mentally. In fact, Dumbledore had led everyone to believe that Harry was a happy child who received all the love he deserved, and that he may even be somewhat spoiled. It was painfully obvious however, that this was not the case.

Lost in his thoughts Severus was not roused from his spot in his favorite chair until his alarm sounded at 6:30, signaling that it was time for him to prepare for the day. He performed a quick cleansing charm on himself and changed into his teaching robes before heading to the great hall.

Harry had arrived at the Slytherin Table at precisely 6:45 am and had sat quietly waiting for the rest of his housemates to join him. By the time he had climbed in to bed last night his dorm mates had been asleep and thus he had been spared from any questions or harsh looks. This morning he had risen at 4am, just as he did daily at the Dursleys, and had picked out his best looking clothes; which regrettably still were not much; wiped down his trainers, packed his satchel for the day, washed off quickly, and retreated to an abandoned corridor until it was time for breakfast, all in an effort to once again avoid the attention of others.

By 7:05 it was obvious he was the only first year of Slytherin House who had taken heed to the Professors words and when finally, at 7:30, with barely enough time to eat, his year mates came in, Snape descended upon the table like a bird diving in for a meal.

"It would seem I punished the wrong student last night," Snape hissed. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, for your prompt attendance this morning. As for the rest of you, you shall serve detention with me tonight, starting at 8pm, and lasting until you can understand the importance of following directions. Please review your time tables and do not be late for classes or I shall make your detentions even more unpleasant."

Draco opened his mouth to object but was quickly silenced by the look his Head of House gave him.

"Mr. Potter, you shall report to my office during lunch for your detention," Snape said, leaving the Great Hall in a swirl of robes.

* * *

Severus' morning was far from pleasant. Aside from the dunderheads that most of his pupils were, he had received a stern lashing from Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall for obviously frightening poor Harry speechless, and had already averted the sure to be natural disaster that was Neville Longbottom. He groaned upon realizing it was now lunch, which meant one Harry Potter would soon be arriving in his office for 'detention'.

Severus Snape was not a kind man. He was distant, and cold. The product of a harsh childhood, he did not make friends, nor brook insolence or weakness. While he knew first hands the signs of abuse, and sought to protect the members of his house unlike the rest of his colleagues, he had little sympathy for any of his Snakes or their plight. Harry Potter unfortunately, was very unchartered territory. While he would hate James Potter until the day he died, he had made a promise that went far beyond an Unbreakable Vow, to Lily. He had begged her forgiveness when he betrayed her and her family to the Dark Lord, and had sworn on his magic, of his own accord, to protect her son with his dying breath. Now he was faced with a choice. Honor his promise to his sweet Lily, and save Harry from the nightmare that was his life, or let him fall through the cracks just as he himself had all those years ago. In the end it was quiet a simple choice. Severus Snape would stand up for Harry, if only because no one else would.

He was startled from his thoughts by a soft knock at the door.

"Enter," he said in his silkiest, deadliest voice.

Harry Potter entered Professor Snapes office head down and did not look up until he was addressed.

"Sit, Potter, and look at me," Snape commanded.

Looking over Harry, Severus tried to figure out exactly what made this boy the way he was, but sadly it was to no avail. All he saw was a scrawny (too scrawny, really) 11 year old boy with horrid glasses, nightmare hair, and very sad eyes.

"I assume you know why you are here, Mr. Potter?" he asked, to which Harry nodded.

Severus walked around his desk and sat on the edge staring at Harry for a moment longer.

"Take off your robe, jumper, and tie. Remove your shoes, and I shall return," he commanded.

Harry just looked at him nervously as he walked out of the room. When Professor Snape returned 10 minutes later, sans his teaching robes, and with a muggle doctors bag in hand, he was somewhat unsurprised to see that Harry had not done as he was asked, and did in fact, look terrified.

"Harry, you know why you are here. I am not going to hurt you. If you would prefer that Madame Pomfrey do this, we can go to the hospital wing, where anyone could walk in, or we may do this here, in the privacy of my office, which is warded against any unwanted company. You choose."

Harry looked down, tears in his eyes and removed his robes.

"Good. We shall start slow. Stick out your hand so that I may collect a blood sample."

Harry complied never even flinching when his finger was pricked. Snape continued his examination of the boy in a slow and calm manner, checking his teeth, eyes, skin, height, weight, reflexes, and palor before he could go no further in Harry's current state.

"Harry, I shall need you to remove your tie and shirt, please."

Harry shook his head at this point, fear invading his eyes, and his breathing became irratic.

"Potter! I'm not going to harm you, I simply need to examine you."

Harry started violently shaking his head, and dropped into a ball rocking back and fourth. When Snape tried to approach him, Harry flinched and ran for the corner where he tried to compress himself as much as possible. At a loss over what to do, Severus summoned Poppy and sat back at his desk waiting.

When Poppy arrived she assessed the situation and quickly ushered Snape out of the room. Only then did he realize lunch was almost over and so he rushed to put a sign on his door cancelling lessons and assigning a particularly nasty bit of homework to make up for the suffering he would not be inflicting upon his abysmal classes today.

Thirty minutes later Poppy exited his office, her face twisted in rage, barely keeping her composure.

"Madame," he called after her.

"Never in all my years..." she spluttered. "Why when I get ahold of-"

"Poppy, what did you find?" he asked with slight concern in his voice.

Madame Pomfrey's face went from outraged to saddened.

"Severus, I truely believe if that boy had been a muggle, he would not have survived. I would even hazard a guess that if he were a mere wizard, and not the saviour of our world, he would have perished still. It is a miracle of Merlin he has made it this far, and when I get ahold of Albus he will be wishing St. Mungos was prepared for him."

"Poppy what are you saying?"

"Severus, I have never, in all my years, seen a case so bad. I fear not even yours. Almost every bone in his body has been broken at one point or another, and none have been properly reset. He is covered head to toe in scars. He has several bruises in various states of healing. At least one eardrum is busted. He is severely malnourished. His glasses are at least 3 years old, and probably the only pair he has ever had. And scans show that his larynx and trachea have both been crushed. While magic repaired what it could, I am afraid his vocal cords are damaged beyond repair."

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. What had those muggles done, and why had Dumbledore done nothing about it? Surely he had someone watching the boy?

"Severus, I'm afraid...there is something else..."

"What else could there possibly be, Woman?" he asked flabergasted.

"There is evidence that Harry was..." she trailed off.

"Abused, obviously," he said.

"Yes. Sexually, as well."

All color drained from Severus' already pale face.

"I'll kill them. I swear to Merlin I will kill them all," he whispered. "How did Albus allow this? How did he not know?"

"Perhaps, Harry was unable to say anything to anyone?"

"Or perhaps the old fool just didn't care." Snape shook his head lost in his own thoughts. "Poppy I will need a copy of your paperwork. Do not let Albus know that I, or you, know anything of what we have discussed. He obviously is not concerned about his Golden Boy, and as Harry's Head of House, it is my duty to report this to the Ministry. I am quiet sure Lady Greengrass and Madame Bones do care, however, and will see fit to do something about it."

"Severus, I have always admired how you protect your Snakes. And I am glad Harry was sorted into your house. I must admit I was shocked at his sorting at first; James and Lily were true Gryffindor's; but I think this may be the very reason why he ended up in Slytherin." Poppy smiled at him and the departed for her Ward.

Taking a deep breath, Severus steeled himself and then reentered his office, mind set on rescuing the little boy who had been dumped on his House.

"And is it that you cannot talk, or that you will not, Mr. Potter?" he asked again.


	5. Chapter 5: Can Not, Will Not

**Chapter Five: Can Not, Will Not**

**A/N: _TRIGGERS_ **for sexual abuse of a minor. No extreme details, but there is mention here.

* * *

Harry looked at his Head of House for several long moments. The nurse who had left only minutes earlier had seemed nice; if not painfully thorough in her examination of him (and he knew she had told this man everything, not that he had eavesdropped or anything); and she had assured Harry that while Professor Snape came off as a little harsh, he was in fact a very kind and understanding man, and that he only had Harry's best interests in mind, which is why he required this kind of treatment for his first year students.

"Both," Harry mouthed.

Snapes eyes widened in surprise.

"Can you read? Or write?" he asked, to which Harry nodded. "Good. That will make this a little easier. Would you write your reason for your non-verbal state, if I provided you with parchment and quill?"

Fear overcame Harry again. Uncle Vernon had told Harry, had made it painfully clear, that under no circumstances was Harry to ever mention anything that went on behind the closed doors of Number 4 Privet Drive, lest he be brutally punished for his transgressions.

Harry simply shook his head and looked down.

"Harry..." Snape began and then stopped. "Harry, I cannot help you, if you don't tell me what is wrong. I know that your relatives have hurt you, and it is my duty as your Head of House to report that to the Ministry, but they will need to know exactly what happened. If you write down what the Dursleys have done to you, I promise I will do everything in my power...to make sure that you never go back."

Harry looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"Ever?" he mouthed.

"Ever," said Snape pushing a quill, ink pot, and long piece of parchment towards him. "I need you to write down everything, Mr. Potter. Anything they have ever done to you, or said to you. Anything they may have called you that hurt your feelings. I need to know what they did to hurt you. Did they hit you with their hands, or what kind of objects they used to punish you. Take as long as you need, I will send notes to your instructors to excuse you for the rest of the day. And I will summon a late lunch from the kitchens. You may stay here in my office, but touch nothing. If you run out of ink or parchment, I shall be in my classroom preparing tomorrows lessons, understood?"

Harry just nodded, looking at the parchment before him, thinking on exactly how much he would convey.

* * *

To say that Harry had a long memory may not be entirely correct. Harry did, however, have an eidetic one. He was able to recall, with painful clarity, every book, or picture, or conversation he had ever come across. He could recount to you, with absolute precision, the conversation he had had with his Aunt Petunia before his first day of Primary (some 6 years ago), down to the position of the second hand on the wall clock in the kitchen. The problem wouldn't be telling his Professor that his relatives had abused him; it would be how much detail he was willing to let go.

Harry was a smart child. He knew from a very young age the difference between right and wrong. He knew the things the Dursleys did to him were wrong, and that what Vernon did to him was absolutely criminal. He knew that the one time he had reached out for help; he had almost met his end.

October 3rd, 1987 had started out just like any other day. Harry had gotten up at 4am, gotten dressed in his same old hand-me-downs, and had quietly left his cupboard to start breakfast for the Dursleys. Everything was going perfectly, until the chair Harry was standing in toppled over with him in it and had sent him crashing to the floor, eggs and all. Vernon had been furious and had given Harry a thorough lashing until Petunia reminded him that Harry still had three more days left of school before Fall Break. Harry, of course, was denied breakfast that morning, and was forced to go to school in his now dirty clothes as Petunia said that she would not allow him to waste a perfectly good outfit just because he had been clumsy.

The teachers did not question Harry's appearance, or the lack of participation in class; his Aunt and Uncle had already informed the school that Harry was an odd child and that in order to prevent him lashing out at either of them, or at Dudley, they had to tolerate his random 'spells' from time to time, as to not encourage their nephew to become 'violent'. Harry doubted anyone would have cared at all, but Mrs. Alberts was absent that day, and their substitute, Miss Jamieson, had pulled Harry aside and asked him if he were alright. He smiled and explained that he had dropped his scrambled eggs from his plate that morning because he lazed about in bed, and had tried to eat his breakfast super-fast so he wouldn't miss the bus, and didn't have time to change even though his Aunt Petunia had said she would hold the bus for him. Unfortunately Miss Jaimeson saw the bruises on his shoulders where Vernon had jerked him up, and then noticed the slight shadow on his jaw that was actually finger prints from the incident that morning.

She had assured him that if he told her what was wrong, she would help him; told him that what his aunt and uncle were doing wasn't right, and that it was her duty to report it, and to make sure he got help. Being young and naive, he had told her everything, and she in turn, reported it to the Children's Bureau, who came out and did a full investigation, but found nothing, and apologized for the inconvenience, making a few suggestions to the 'wonderful family' to prevent their 'troubled nephew' from making such horrid, and 'obviously false', accusations again. Harry never spoke another word after that night.

His aunt had gotten to him first. She sent Dudley to Piers'' house to play, and proceeded to give Harry the lashing of a life time. Vernon came in to Petunia beating Harry to a bloody pulp and demanded to know what was going on. Petunia calmly told him about the visit from the Children's Worker, and how she had been able to convince the man that Harry was a horrid child who acted out, and told lies, going so far as to harm himself, to try to get them in trouble, simply because he was jealous of his nephew Dudley. Vernon flew into a rage. Everything within reaching distance became a weapon. The beating lasted for hours (it had felt like an eternity). He had remembered vaguely wishing he would die, but for some cruel reason, death never came. His uncle hit, and kicked, and bit him. Stripped him naked and prodded him with the hot fire poker. Did horrible things to his private parts; things he had forced himself to forget...things he knew went far beyond wrong, and criminal. When it came to an end, Vernon had sat on him, trying to crush the life out of him. He remembered hands on his throat, feeling things crush and collapse; feeling the air leave his body, and his brain shut down. He had almost rejoiced in the fact that the torture was as good as over, and had welcomed the darkness like a friend.

Days later, he would realize, he awoke in his cupboard, still in excruciating pain, and unfortunately, very much alive. He was allowed out of his prison to wash up, and everything that had been in that room was burned, and life went back to normal, or as normal as it had ever been. He never uttered another word, and he never asked anyone else for help. Bad little boys...freaks like him...they didn't deserve help. They deserved to be punished and beaten, because they were everything unnatural, and everything that was wrong in the world.

* * *

Two hours later Harry sat looking at the three feet of parchment before him. It had felt therapeutic to get it all out; to confess, if even only to the paper, every wrong that had been visited upon his person. Now all he had to do was decide if he was going to turn it in or not. He sat there in the quiet for several long moments, before ripping off the bottom foot of his parchment and writing several more questions which he ultimately decided would have to be answered, in the correct manner, before he told anyone anything. Harry had absolutely zero trust in adults, and that wasn't about to change unless the adults earned it first.

There was a knock at the door and then Professor Snape entered.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

Harry nodded, and handed Snape the list of questions.

"What is this?" Snape countered, raising an eyebrow.

Harry looked at him like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"I assume you want me to answer these before you hand over your missive?"

At Harry's nod, Professor Snape gave a long suffering sigh, and sunk into the chair behind his desk.

"It is obvious from these questions, that you do not trust adults. It is also obvious that you reached out for help sometime in the past, and were denied. Tell me, when you told someone that the Dursleys were abusing you, were you ignored?"

Harry shook his head and scribbled something on a piece of paper, then handed it to Snape.

"I see," his Professor said sagely. "Petunia always was very...slippery. So you told a teacher, who then reported it, and they took the word of your relatives over you."

Harry nodded and the fear was still painfully evident in his eyes.

"I can assure you that will not happen here. The Wizarding world is very different from the Muggle one. We have different laws; different ways of handling things. Our Children's Service has far greater tools at their disposal for investigating claims than the muggles do, and due to our Magic, claims of abuse are taken more seriously here, especially when it is a claim that a muggle family abused their magical child."

"How does it work? What happens here that doesn't with the muggles? How do you know it's different? Why should I trust you?" Harry wrote furiously.

Severus had just opened a can of worms he would now delicately need to close. He was a very private man, and not many people knew his whole story, or even the important parts of it. His students most certainly had no idea what he was like beyond his teachers mask, and he did not make it a habit of discussing personal matters with anyone, Albus Dumbledore included.

"It's...complicated, Harry. The WCS has several magical means they use in investigations. They of course will have you evaluated by a Ministry Approved Healer, but then they will also interview your relatives, and neighbors; your former teachers, and friends; I suspect they will wish to speak with Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey, and myself. They will collect memories and review them in something called a Pensieve. They will take a look at your home environment, and look into your school and health records. They will look to see if there have ever been any open cases or investigations with the WCS or CB before. They will probably have a Child Psychologist, or a Juvenile Mind Healer come and speak with you. Because you are underage, and untrained, they will look at this case in a serious light, because your magic may have been adversely affected. It is a wonder you haven't had a violent outburst of accidental magic due to stress or self-preservation."

"You didn't answer my question," was the statement evident in Harry's glare.

"Mr. Potter, I have been a teacher here at Hogwarts for nine years, and Head of Slytherin house for eight. I have seen my fair share of abused and neglected children, from all sorts of homes, muggle and magical alike. I made it my sworn duty to ensure that any claims of abuse were thoroughly and properly investigated in both worlds, and that a satisfactory outcome was executed upon the investigations conclusion. It is my job to protect you, and I promise you that if you help me, I will help you."

Harry heaved his own long-suffering sigh and slowly handed over the parchment to Snape.

"Thank you, Harry. It is almost dinner time, and then your year mates have detention. I suggest you join your house for dinner, and then spend the rest of your evening completing your class assignments from today. I will review this and if I have any questions, I will let you know."

With that, Severus dismissed his student, and settled down to try and unravel the mystery that was Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6: An Abomination

**Chapter Six: An Abomination**

Severus Snape was physically ill. He had never, in all his life, imagined that monsters like the Dursleys existed. Nothing any of his Slytherins had _ever_ endured came even remotely close to the horror that was young Harry's life. The only question that Snape had been able to come up with was how young Harry had survived, and as Madame Pomfrey had pointed out, it had most likely been his magic. Snape did briefly wonder how no one, especially Dumbledore, had noticed, but then decided that Dumbledore must not have cared, and left that question alone for the time being. It had been a rough first week of school, but everyone had survived, and Harry had taken to carrying around a chalk board and chalk as a temporary means of communication.

As it was now Friday, and as the Dursleys were the only family to not respond to Snapes letter, he decided that they would be the first house he visited. An evil smirk graced his face as he carefully dressed in a pair of slacks, dress shirt, and long business jacket. He brushed his hair into a pony tail at the base of his neck, and secured it with an emerald green ribbon. Deciding he looked muggle enough, Snape departed his quarters, and headed straight for the apparition point. It had been years since he had seen Petunia Evans, and he was quiet looking forward to their little...chat.

* * *

Privet Drive was disgustingly muggle in every way. Identical houses lined both sides of the street, with identical yards, and identical cars in every driveway. Severus Snape almost gagged at how Stepford it was. Making his way to #4 as quickly as possible, Snape knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

A tall, bony woman with a horse-like face and mousey brown hair answered the door moments later wearing a garish poppy dress and flowered apron.

"May I help you?" Petunia asked politely, having no idea who her visitor was, or why he was there.

"Good afternoon, Tuney. It's been ages...20 years at least," Severus sneered.

The look on Petunia's face was immediately ugly.

"What do you want, Severus? Why are you bothering me? We sent that...freak...to that abnormal school. Why can't you people just leave us alone?"

"Mr. Potter was sorted into Slytherin House upon his arrival at Hogwarts. As the Head of said House, Mr. Potter has become my responsibility for the remainder of his time at Hogwarts. I am sure you received my letter requesting a home visit last week. It is something I do with all of my first year students so that I may better assist them in successfully adapting to their new surroundings. Since I received no reply from you or your husband, I thought I would make your home my first one for assessment."

"I don't know what the boy has told you-"

"That 'boy' has told me...anyone...nothing. Now I suggest you let me in for our little discussion, or I shall be forced to make a scene, in the best interests of a minor under my charge, and Heaven forbid the law gets involved."

"You can't threaten me, Snape. I know how your laws work. Dumbledore told us all about them when he left that boy with us."

"Then I am sure you are aware that accusations of abuse and neglect are taken far more seriously in the Wizarding world than they are in the muggle one, and that the consequences are more severe, especially when it is muggle on wizard abuse, and let us not forget, young Mr. Potter is somewhat of a celebrity amongst wizards. I can only imagine people may...over react...if he were being mistreated."

"Harry is a no good little wretch just like his parents. He is a vicious liar, and we lived in fear every day he was here!"

"Of what, exactly? That he would rub off on you? Jeopardize your 'normal' lifestyle?" snorted Snape in disgust.

"Get off my property, or I shall call the police!" Petunia shrieked.

"Please do, Madame. I shall be only too happy to explain to them where I am from, and why I am here. Perhaps I shall summon the Aurors as well? We could make it a party," said Severus in a low growl.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked.

"I am making a promise," Snape said in his lowest, silkiest whisper.

"Go away!" Petunia said, and slammed the door in Professor Snapes face.

* * *

Severus departed Privet Drive with renewed determination to seek justice for Harry. Petunia Evans always had been a vile creature, and had apparently, only gotten worse. He had, most fortunately, happened across one Ms. Arabella Figg, who knew exactly who he was, and where he was from, and who had invited him in for tea, and to 'see how little Harry was doing'. That had been a most interesting conversation in which he had learned that Ms. Figg had been placed in her home by Albus to watch over Harry, and who offered her services as a babysitter to the Dursleys free of charge, any time Harry needed watching. He had also learned that she had, on several occasions, voiced some serious concerns about the treatment Harry was receiving from his relatives, and had been reassured by the Headmaster that he would speak with Petunia and Vernon, but obviously never had.

Armed with this knowledge, Severus made his way to the Ministry of Magic intent on paying a visit to one Lady Greengrass, Head of the Department for the Wellbeing of Magical Children. Upon entering the Ministry, he submitted his wand, handed over his documents for review and was begrudgingly pointed towards the Wizarding Children's Services offices, though nfortunately, he was most intimate with the way.

"Lady Greengrass," he said, knocking on the witches' office door.

"Professor Snape! School's only been in session for...a week! I must say I am saddened to see you so soon. Didn't it take a full month for you to show up last year? I hope this visit isn't about Daphne," said Lady Greengrass with a frown on her face.

"No, my Lady. After that one hitch with all the first years, Miss Greengrass has done quite well. I have had no complaints from any of the other teachers, and she seems to be getting on well with her year mates."

"Good. I am so glad to hear that. Astoria starts next year, I do so hope she ends up in Slytherin. Not only for family preference. I feel safer knowing that my children are so well looked after in your house."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Please, Professor. Call me Delilah. We've known each other too long to be so formal."

"That we have, Delilah. I'm afraid...it's not good. Not good at all. And I wanted to come to you sooner, probably should have, but you know I like to have all of my facts before I act on anything."

"Severus, you are most thorough in any claims you have ever made, and unfortunately, everything you have ever reported has panned out into something. Who is it this time? A first year obviously, but I can't think of who it might be. I know Lucius would not get caught mistreating Draco, and Crabbe and Goyle just don't seem the type. Lady Zabini left young Blaise in the care of a nanny, probably until he reaches his majority; and Lady Parkinson absolutely adores Pansy, and of course, Patrick is wrapped around her little finger. Lord Nott is strict, but I don't see young Theo being abused. Who else is there?"

"Harry Potter has been sorted into Slytherin."

"No!" gasped Lady Greengrass.

"Yes. I can assure you everyone else was just as surprised."

"But surely-"

"I fear so. Albus Dumbledore's Golden Boy isn't so golden after all. And I must confess that the Headmaster doesn't know I am here. The allegations are terrible, I'm afraid. Unlike anything I have ever come to you with. And Albus has been implicated as well."

"Severus!"

"I would prefer if you worked the case yourself. I assume you understand the need for discretion and propriety. I know as Head of the department you are extremely busy, and that you don't usually handle cases, but young Harry has apparently reached out for help before, and it was all brushed under the table. A neighbor even went to Dumbledore on several occasions to express her concern over Harry's wellbeing, and she believes that she was continuously ignored."

"How bad is it?"

Severus dug out all of his paperwork; Harry's missive, Poppy's exam notes, the notes from his own exam; the vials of memories he had extracted from Ms. Figg and Harry himself, and sat them on the table.

"The Dursleys would not comply with the home visit I request for all of my first years, and I have been unable to obtain Mr. Potters school or health records. I have found no other neighbor who has encountered Harry other than seeing him do chores. From what I can gather, the Dursleys warned everyone against him telling them that he was mentally unstable, and violent. I had Poppy conduct a physical exam on Mr. Potter when I could go no further in my own examination of him. I do hope you haven't eaten yet. The food might come back up."

Lady Greengrass raised an eyebrow and summoned her Pensieve before flipping through the paperwork. The more she read, the paler she got, she didn't even make it to the memories before she lost the contents of her stomach into the trash bin.

"Severus, I-"

"Yes. I know."

"Severus, how?"

"I cannot even imagine. I have no doubt that the Headmaster was aware of everything going on, or at the very least, he turned an absolute blind eye. Nothing excuses his actions however, especially since it was he who placed Mr. Potter with the Dursleys."

"What do you mean He placed Harry with the Dursleys?"

"Just that. He retrieved Harry from the wreckage of his parents' home and awayed with him to his aunt and uncle's house, and that was that."

"Who was Harry left to in the Potters wills?"

"I have no idea. James and I were enemies, but I can't ever imagine that Lily would have left any living thing to her sister. Lily and I grew up together and Petunia only gets viler with each passing year it would seem," Severus sneered.

"I thank you, Severus, for bring this to my attention. I will of course handle this case personally, and with the utmost discretion. I will meet with Madame Bones as soon as she returns from lunch, and I will prepare papers for emergency guardianship to be granted to my department immediately. In the meantime I will work on finding a suitable guardian for young Mr. Potter until this whole mess can be sorted out. I will be sure to keep in touch, as always."

"Thank you, Lady Greengrass."

Snape and Delilah shook hands, and he departed for Hogwarts where he would wait for the glass house that Albus Dumbledore had built, to break.


	7. Chapter 7: Promises Made

**A/N:** Yes, I do realize it is first year, and icky girls are the least of Harry's problems, but I have already been asked if there will be a love interest (further...MUCH further down the road mind you) for Harry and at this point I am at a loss. I know Draco, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny will NOT be love interests, and Harry has been so emotionally and physically scarred by the men in his life that I think for romantic purposes, he will have to be with a girl in this one. Pansy is out, so perhaps Daphne? Or maybe a gentle male character? Or even an OC? Please leave suggestions in a PM or Review. Thank you as always for your continued support. I have just today outlined my next 5 chapters and am eager to get them written out and posted for you. This will be a long story, perhaps broken into Harry's inital recovery period (maybe his first few years at Hogwarts) and then a sequel or something detailing him coming in to his own? Not sure on structure and length but I would like for us to see Harry all the way through his years at Hogwarts (I camp with the 8th year students mind, so there went Canon out the window. *sniffs* I don't miss it). I would also like to see a whole, and happy Harry post-Hogwarts in terms of the career choices he makes, and the family he creates. Again, any imput would be nice, but I think this story will be amazing. I don't really want to break the 'stories' down by years, because I don't want to drag those years out. A lot will happen his first year, and over the next summer, obviously, and second year will probably be a wild ride, but third and fourth are looking pretty...lame...fifth year is...iffy, and then six and seventh years are gonna kinda be the same as canon and of course there will be year 8, and then whatever lay beyond Hogwarts for Harry. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Promises Made**

"Mr. Potter, if I may have a word with you in my office?" said Snape through the common room door.

Harry had been quietly sitting in a corner, presumably working on classwork, when Severus arrived at the Snakes Lair. He quickly gathered up all of his books, and gave a sheet of parchment back to Daphne with a smile and a nod, before following his Head of House out of the door and to his office.

"Tea?" Snape offer, to which Harry politely declined. "I went and attempted to speak with your Aunt today. Obviously, I was unsuccessful. I feel the need to tell you that I ran into your babysitter, Ms. Figg, and she relayed some concerning information to me, at which point I felt it prudent to visit my contact in the Wizarding Children's Services Department at the Ministry. I shared with her what you wrote, and Madame Pomfrey's findings, and my contact, Lady Greengrass, Daphne's mother, was very concerned, and very sad. She is the Head of the Department, and very professional, so all of your secrets are safe with her, but I wanted you to know that there may be some people coming to talk with you, just like we discussed earlier. If you have any questions, or if you need to speak with someone, my office is always open. If you get frightened, or feel overwhelmed, do not hesitate to find me."

"What will happen to the Dursleys?" Harry scribbled on his chalkboard.

"I'm afraid I don't know. You leveled some very serious accusations against them Harry. Lady Greengrass is not taking this lightly, and the Dursleys are not the only ones being investigated. It may take some time to review everything, and as with all things of this nature, it has to be handled carefully, and thoroughly. Our first concern of course is you, but only slightly behind that is making sure that the adults who wronged you are punished. What the Dursleys did to you is abhorrent. The fact that several other adults were aware of your plight, and yet did nothing, is also abhorrent, and they could face criminal charges as well. You do realize of course what your relatives did to you was wrong, but do you also realize that knowing something bad is happening, and not reporting it, is a crime too?"

Harry shook his head in the negative, already looking slightly overwhelmed.

"Well Harry, it is. This is why it is my duty to report such things as soon as I have enough supporting facts."

Harry bit his lip and nodded lost in thought.

"How is your school work coming? Are your classes going ok?" asked Snape after a long pause, trying to sound professionally detached, and somewhat failing.

Harry just nodded again.

"Do you have any questions about anything? School, your lessons, what is going on with the Dursleys? Is anything or anyone giving you any trouble?"

Harry just shrugged.

"If you do not tell me, I cannot help you."

"Draco's a bit of a git, and his two goons aren't that great either." Harry scribbled.

Snape snorted at Harry's description. "What exactly is Draco doing?"

"Just...stuff."

"Just...stuff?" Snape repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Harry only nodded.

"Very well. I will address this 'just stuff' with Messers Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. I suggest you return to your common room and finish whatever you were working on."

* * *

"Professor Snape!" Minerva yelled through his floo.

"Yes, Deputy Headmistress?" he asked, noting that it was now almost 9pm. He thought the old cat would be in bed by now.

"You have visitors in my office, Severus. Now."

Snape rolled his eyes, slipping on his teaching robes and walking through the floo and into Professor McGonagall's office.

"Would you care to explain why WCS is here regarding Mr. Potter?" she asked sternly.

"Obviously someone has made an allegation of abuse on his behalf, Minerva," Snape said shortly.

"Obviously. I want to know whom!"

"Lady Greengrass, Madame Bones. I must say I am surprised to see you both here so late. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm sorry, Severus. I know you have had a long day. We just had a few additional questions for you and some of the other staff that we needed to address tonight, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Shall we do it here, or in my office?"

"Here would be fine, if Professor McGonagall doesn't mind. We have some questions for her as well."

"What is the meaning of all of this!" Minerva demanded in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Deputy Headmistress," Lady Greengrass said addressing McGonagall, "Professor Snape came to my office today regarding a serious issue involving Mr. Potter. He had extensive documentation to back his claim, and I had no choice but to open up an investigation on behalf of young Harry. I must say that I am very disturbed by what we have found so far, and at this point I must ask you, since you work so closely with the Headmaster, if you had any idea that Harry Potter was being abused, or at the very least, was not receiving adequate care in his relatives' home."

"Albus assured me that Harry was taken care of. That he was happy. I warned him when he first sent Harry to live with those people that they were the worst sort of muggles imaginable! Poor Lily would come to Hogwarts every year in tears over all the things that sister of hers would do to her over the holidays. But Albus assured me that he had spoken with them and told them how important it was for everyones safety that Harry reside in their home. He said it was the only place that Harry would be safe!"

"So you never suspected that Harry was in danger?" asked Madame Bones.

"No! Never!" insisted Minerva.

"And when Harry came to school unable to speak, did that not strike you as odd?"

"A little, perhaps. At first I had thought that he was just a shy and quiet child. Then I thought maybe Severus had scared him a bit. It crossed my mind that maybe he was a little shell shocked with all the news. I've seen it happen occasionally. But again Albus convinced me that it was okay, and that if Harry didn't come around next week he would have Harry looked at."

"Were you aware that Dumbledore is not Harry's magical guardian?"

"No..."

"And the Dursleys are not his legal guardians?"

"No!"

"Professor Snape?"

"I must admit I was not pleased when Potter ended up in my house. I do not much care for the boy based on my history with his parents, so I did not follow him closely. I would not have even given him a second thought had he not been sorted into Slytherin house. James was a toss pot until the end, but it surprised me when I found out that Harry had been sent to live with Lily's sister. I know that she had been fearful of where Harry would end up should something happened to her, and asked that I look after him should she meet her untimely end, which she did, just a few days later," said Snape frowning.

"What transpired that provoked her to ask such a thing of you, if you two were not particularly close?" asked Lady Greengrass.

"I had sent an owl to her. I asked her to meet me at some shady pub on the outskirts of London. I had overheard a prophecy, and feared that it had meant her son, so I tried to warn her. I told her to hide, to take her child and her idiot husband and run. I had warned the Longbottoms the week before in fact. She told me she forgave me for the fall out we had had our fifth year. She...she told me that if anything happened to her, she wanted me to watch over Harry, to make sure he was safe. I tried to refuse, but I couldn't. I loved her. How do you refuse the woman you love, anything? So I promised her that I would watch over Harry, from a distance, and protect him with my dying breath, if necessary, because I loved her. Always."

Lady Greengrass and Madame Bones allowed a small smile, and then thanked the Professors for their time and left.

* * *

Severus was up long into the night thinking on everything that had transpired, and going over the notes for the children he would be meeting tomorrow. Thinking it best to get his 'associates' out of the way, Snape had planned a morning tea with the Goyles, mid morning business with Jonathan Crabbe, lunch with the Malfoys (he had a headache just thinking about it), afternoon tea with Lady Parkinson, and dinner at the Greengrass estate.

The next morning at promptly 7am, Severus Snape entered the small manor home of Lord and Lady Goyle.

"Severus," gushed Lady Goyle, "it's so good to see you! I trust our little boy is doing well?"

Severus just sneered.

"Snape!" greeted Lord Goyle.

"Goyle," Severus intoned.

"Come, let us have some breakfast and catch up on how our son is doing," the man smiled.

"Yes," said Severus dryly, "let's."

Breakfast was a small affair, and Severus kept his eating light. He informed the Goyles about the small hiccup on the first day of school, and how he thought that Goyle could use some additional tutoring in some of his subjects so as he did not fall behind.

"Our son is very intelligent Snape. Are you sure private tutoring is necessary?" asked Goyle senior.

"I have no doubt of Gregory's intelligence. I do however believe that the approach Hogwarts takes to teaching as a whole may not be condusive to his particular learning style. Mr. Goyle is very hands on, and as such he seems to accel in subjects like herbology, care of magical creatures, and potions. I believe he could be outstanding in the other subjects if he had someone who could devote a few hours a week teaching a different way. And perhaps if Mr. Malfoy would stop treating your son like a troll, his confidence in himself would improve."

"Yes," said Lady Goyle decidedly. "We want our son to succeed. I, unlike my husband, have never appreciated his interaction with the youngest Malfoy. Why my husband plays lap dog to Lucius I will never understand, but Gregory is such a sweet boy, very quiet. He only wishes to please us I know, but him being his own person pleases me the most."

"About that. I fear that young Mr. Malfoy is leading your son down a dangerous path. I do not tolerate bullies, as you well know. Malfoy, being under the impression that Gregory and Mr. Crabbe will fight his battles, has taken to picking on various students throughout the school. While I could care less about the verbal slights they dish out to other houses, I will not tolerate the bullying of other Slytherins. I am sure you have heard through various contacts that Mr. Potter has been sorted into the Snakes Lair, and therefore I am sure that you have heard of his numerous disadvantages..."

"Yes?" said Lady Goyle.

"I feel it prudent then to advise you that I will absolutely NOT tolerate anyone, regardless of house, causing Mr. Potter any further grief. I cannot share details of what I know, but be aware that WCS has become involved in regards to Potters homelife, and that it was I who requested this move."

"Severus-" gasped Goyle.

"Yes. I am sure then that I need not explain myself further. Make sure you let Gregory know that his transgressions will not be overlooked, and that neither of you will be able to save him from the severe punishments I am capable of dishing out should I find he cause young Mr. Potter any distress."

"Of course, Snape. I shall write him today. Keep me informed of his progress, and I will see about arranging for a tutor."

"Very well. I must away. I'm meeting with Crabbe in an hour and a half, and there are some documents that I must obtain."

"I'll see you out," said Lady Goyle.

* * *

Snapes meeting with Mr. Crabbe went much the same in that he encouraged private tutoring (although in Vincents case it was because he had the intelligence of a troll), and drew the line at Mr. Crabbe junior causing Harry any grief. He also suggested that Vincent try and distance himself from Draco, and insinuated that while the apple never fell far from the tree, the young Crabbe may want to find extracurricular activities outside of being Malfoys goony.

As lunch approached, Severus' dread increased ten-fold. Lucius was a precarious man, and Severus always had to be careful in the way that he worded things. While his relationship was good with the Malfoys (he was Draco's Godfather after all), he and Lucius often didn't see eye to eye on the way the world worked.

Upon reaching Malfoy Manor Severus was lead into the dining hall by one of the houseelves, and greeted Lucius and Narcissa who were already waiting for him.

"Severus. How good of you to join us," drawled Lucius.

"I trust Draco is adjusting well," inquired Narcissa.

"Very well," said Severus.

The three ate lunch in silence, and then settled in the parlour where Snape partook of the offered firewhiskey.

"I take it, since you are here most weekends, that this is not a normal first year review?" asked Lucius with a raised eyebrow.

"I fear not," said Snape shortly.

"What troubles you my friend?"

"Draco's behavior."

"How so?" asked Cissa.

"While he is an exemplary student, and very respectful of all of the staff members, I have noticed that Draco is a bit of a bully."

"Come now Severus. Im sure he's just trying to toughen the little mudbloods up. What happened? Did a few Gryffindors go crying to McGonagall?"

"I don't care what Draco says to those outside of Slytherin House. I am positive he gets as good as he gives. And he has actually be surprisingly ignorant of those with lesser blood standing that he. He will not however start a fight and then leave it for Crabbe and Goyle to finish. If Draco is to become a man, now more than ever he must learn not only how to pick his battles, but fight them on his own once they have started. Goyle Senior may be an idiot, but Lady Goyle was a Ravenclaw and thankfully Gregory has inherited his mothers intelligence. I will not see that opportunity squashed just because he is expected to bow to Slytherins Ice Prince."

"Severus-" Lucius started.

"I am sure you have heard about Mr. Potter's sorting into Slytherin House..." Severus trailed off.

"Quite the shocker," said Lucius.

"I will not warn Draco again. Mr. Potter is off limits to my Godsons wicked ways."

"I'm not sure we follow..." said Cissa.

"Since Lucius works so closely with the Ministry, I am sure he will catch wind of rumors once certain issues come to light. What I will share with you now is only being shared in the strictest confidence. No one outside of this room can know."

"This sounds serious," said Lucius sitting up.

"Imperative," said Severus. "Harry Potter came to Hogwarts unable to speak. While he is exceptionally brilliant, and seemingly kind, Mr. Potter is not without burden. As you know I require my first years to submit to a physical. Harrys was...a nightmare," said Severus closing his eyes.

"How so?" asked Lucius.

"I dare not repeat those findings in front of your wife...or any lady for that matter. Let us just say that the evidence gathered was enough for Lady Greengrass to take the case herself, and to involve Madame Bones from the very beginning."

"Should we even be discussing this?" asked Lucius one eyebrow raised.

"Probably not. But I must impart on you how serious the matter is. Harry has been abused in the totality of the meaning, for the majority of his life, and at this point I am not confident that he will ever recover from the horrors he has already faced. Therefore it is my duty to ensure that he suffers no further abuse or unnecessary trauma. Draco has a wicked tounge, and during the first week of classes, he has seemed to direct that mostly at Dumbledore's Golden Boy. Seeing as how my warnings have not been taken seriously I am having to resort to asking you to speak with your son Lucius. Obviously none of the student body knows what is going on, and if I have my way they never will. But Draco must tread lightly. The Ministry's investigation has only begun, and so I can not tell you what the more qualified findings are, but as of yet, I am entirely unsure how stable Mr. Potter's magic is, and I cannot gaurentee the safety of others if he is violently provoked. Harry is terrified of the male sex, fearful of raised voices and taunting; very mindful of those who invade his personal space, and, again, is unable to speak due to a grievous injury that was most likely near fatal, and was assumedly survived only because his magic saved him."

"Severus! What are you insinuating?" asked Lucius looking appalled.

"I insinuate nothing. I know how much you love Draco, and what he means to you. I understand that he is spoiled, for good reason," he said looking at Narcissa, "but he must bring his childish ways to a halt before he starts something he cannot finish. Harry Potter is not to be trifled with. I care not that he is supposed to be the old codgers Golden Boy, or that he is the Potter's son. I don't give a damn that he rid the world of the Dark Lord. I made a promise to Lily Evans to protect her son, and now that it is painfully obvious that no one else will, I will only be stopped by death in my pursuit to see that Harry is brought out of this travesty of a life."

"I understand, Severus. I will arrange a meeting with Draco later in the week, if that is alright. I think discussing this face to face will be more productive. I won't mention anything of consequence, but I will let him know the Potter boy is to be left alone, and I will suggest that he puts Crabbe and Goyle to good use insuring that others leave Mr. Potter alone as well."

"Thank you. Lucius. Cissa, as always, it was a pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me, I must away. I have two more visits scheduled for today and I fear they will both run long."

* * *

Tea with the Parkinsons was no grand affair. Pansy did well in her classes, drooled over Draco like a little lost puppy, was popular with her classmates, and mostly kept her nose down when it came to trouble.

Dinner at the Greengrass Estate, was a whole nother matter.

"Severus," greeted Lady Greengrass.

"Delilah," he returned.

"All is well, I assume?"

"Of course. Daphne is an exemplary member of Hogwarts, just as I expected. She's made several friends, is towards the top of her classes, stays out of trouble, even mediates some trouble, and, she has been very kind to Mr. Potter."

"Really? I've made no mention of his case..." she trailed off.

"I assumed as much. But Daphne is very adept at reading people. She has been very cautious when approaching Harry, is always soft spoken around him. She has been making sure he has all his school work in order, and I am pretty sure I caught her explaining something to him last week. I would imagine she inherited her mothers mannerisms."

"I would hope so. I am glad that she is doing so well, and that Harry has a student to watch out for him."

"Yes. I informed Lord and Lady Goyle, and Mr. Crabbe in a round about way that they were to insure their sons left Harry alone. And I glossed over the issue with Lord and Lady Malfoy. They will instruct Draco to leave him alone, and will...encourage...him to watch out for Harry, and to influence Crabbe and Goyle juniors to do the same."

"I imagine Lucius will be neck deep in it all by the time this case is over."

"I figured as much. His expertise is far to valuable to overlook."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"I would imagine you have prepared yourself for more than a meeting about Daphne?" asked Lady Greengrass.

Severus nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose.

As the two tucked in for dinner, a sudden feeling of dread came over Severus. Usually the cases he reported were cut and dry. This child suffered this transgression, the parents admitted to perhaps punishing their child too severely, a warning was issued, and everything went back to the way it was before.

With Harry it was reports, and intensive investigations; examinations and inter-departmental cooperation. WCS had never petitioned custody in any of the cases he had reported.

"Were you successful in petitioning custody of young Mr. Potter?"

"Not as yet. He seems secure and well cared for at the moment so I used the week to gather additional information. It took two days of meeting with the goblins before I was able to acquest the Potter's wills."

"And?"

Delilah paused for a moment.

"The information contained within the wills was most disturbing. It has caused several issues to come to light, and the Aurors had to be appointed to conduct an investigation of the Potters Estate and other subsequent matters."

"What sort of issues?" asked Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"Both Lily and James made it painfully clear that Albus Dumbledore was to have nothing to do with their son. He was to go his Godfather, Sirius Black. Were Sirius to be unavailable to care for young Harry, the list continued to name the Longbottoms, Remus Lupin, and as an addendum in Lily's will, you."

"How on earth did Albus manage to bypass the wills?"

"Memory charms. The goblins were under the impression the wills had already been read. Madame Bones and I both found it terribly...odd...that each person listed has been rendered otherwise incapable of claiming inheritance of young Mr. Potter. Mr. Black is in Azkaban for murder, the Longbottoms are unfortunately, permanently indisposed, and I fear Remus is in no financial or physical condition to care for the boy, especially given Harry's...condition."

"Why was I on the list of acceptable gaurdians?"

"Lily was under the impression that you would provide the best care actually. Did she not speak to you about it?"

"I agreed to watch Harry from a distance. I most certainly never agreed to care for the boy."

Delilah just nodded.

"Mr. Blacks case has been reopened. Very disturbing that. Apparently he never received a trial. Of course, the investigation will take several months to complete, and there is no gaurentee that the man is still sane. Over a decade in Azkaban and all..." she trailed off.

"I am sure the Ministry has several capable families to step in," said Severus.

"Oh I'm sure they do. But how many would be able to deal with the underlying issues, and how many would foster him simply for his name?"

"It would be safe to assume the Potter's left a trust account to care for Harry? I see no reason then why Mr. Lupin could not take up the mantle..."

"He is unreachable. No one seems to know where he is. And even if they did..."

"He is still a dangerous animal," snorted Severus.

"Yes," said Lady Greengrass with a frown.

"I have no time for snot nosed children," said Severus firmly.

"I imagine not," Delilah smiled lightly.

"And I have no knowledge of how to raise a child."

"Yet you teach them. And Dumbledore obviously had some sort of faith in you. He did after all make you the youngest Head of House in Hogwarts history."

"He's getting senile in his old age," said Severus dryly.

"You care for your Snakes while they are in your charge."

"It is my professional duty."

"And how many other professors give the same level of care?"

"My situation is precarious due to the unfortunate decisions of my youth. I do not wish to tempt the law..."

"Severus. Please. Do not think so lowly of yourself."

"I have little patience for children. I fear I would do more harm than good."

"Yet you have been Harry's only champion..."

"I am a death eater. Should the Dark Lord return, Harry's life would be in even greater danger. What's to say I would not hand him to the Dark Lord on a silver platter?"

"You are a spy, not a death eater. And you would not forfeit a life so. The promise you made to Lily said that much."

"The courts would not allow it."

"They would have no choice. I have deemed you worthy, and as the last surviving parent, Lily's will is law. She herself noted that she wished you to care for her child."

Severus opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again.

"I thought as much," smiled Delilah. "I'll draw up the paperwork and file it Monday with the appropriate channels. I'll need to meet with you Wednesday to go cover some paperwork. Will a late supper work for you? I can come to the school if that is easier. I have some things there I need to address anyway."

"Wednesday will suffice. My only concern is Dumbledore. He will know somethis is remiss."

"I believe the Board of Governors will have that situation addressed," said Lady Greengrass with an all knowing smile.

"Ensure that they do," was all Severus said as he rose to leave.

"Don't worry Severus. Everything will be okay in the end," she soothed.

"I hope for the boy's sake it is."

And with that Severus apparated to Hogsmeade and then stormed to Hogwarts and to his chambers to drown his woes in a bottle of liqour.

* * *

**APOLOGY:** So...I am the worst author EVER and this has been entirely too long in coming, and I am so SO sorry for that. I promise I will try and work on my stories for a few hours each day so that updates are not months coming. It feels so good to be writing again! WOOHOO!


	8. Chapter 8: Harry's Champion

**Chapter Eight: Harry's Champion**

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has left a review on the previous chapter, and to everyone who has left an input on who Harry's love interest should be. I can not tell you how much your kind words and suggestions mean to me. I am really driven to continue this story in a timely manner, and it was a pleasant delight to know that this story alone has almost 300 followers. I hope that you continue to take this journey with Harry and that I don't let too many of you down.

**A/N II: **Suggested pairings so far have included Cedric, Neville, Daphne, a Weasley twin, or a Ravenclaw girl namely Susan or Hannah. I can see potential in all of them, as well as a few hang ups in using any one of them. I will continue to take suggestions because again romance is a long way off for Harry but I feel that the character needs to be introduced as quickly as possible because ultimately the relationship that Harry chooses will form from a friendship he already had.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his dungeon quarters nursing a glass of whiskey and recounting the events of the day. Nothing had gone to plan and now he had been roped into caring for the son of his greatest love, and his worst enemy. He was at a total loss of what he should do, or how he should go about caring for the boy. Severus' home life had been far less tragic than what Harry had gone through, but it in no way inspired him to desire a family of his own. Now it seemed, he would have one.

"Eustace," Severus called.

"Yes, Master Severus?" asked an elderly house elf, dressed in a crisp tea towel emblazoned with the Prince family crest.

"Prepare a room for a child at the Manor. Do not make it too large, nor too small. It is to be for a boy of eleven. Include a wardrobe, but no closet. Make sure it is equipped with a desk, and a large bed with warm coverings. Lots of light and air. Neutral, soft colors. A fireplace would not be remiss. Include a comfortable chair, or loveseat. Place it close to my rooms. Include soft lighting for the night. I think an en suite bathroom is in order. I want a shallow bath as well as a stand alone shower. Include a quill and an ample amount of parchment and ink. Tell no one of our guest, and make sure he is able to summon you silently."

"Yes, Master," said the elf bowing low. "Will that be all?"

"When you are finished there, return to my quarters here. I will need your assistance in converting my guest room to something more appropriate."

"Yes, Master. Eustace will do as Master wishes."

Severus just waved his hand and dismissed his elf becoming once again lost in his thoughts.

The next morning he returned to Malfoy Manor.

"Back so soon?" asked Lucius not looking up from his desk.

"I have...acquired...an issue," said Severus carefully.

"And what might that be?"

"I heard the Governors met last night?"

"Indeed."

"And?"

Lucius looked up.

"And what?"

"And what was done?"

"How do you know anything was done?"

"A bird told me," said Snape dryly.

"Dumbledore was put on academic suspension while he is undergoing Ministry investigation. He has been remanded to their custody, and Professor McGonagall has been appointed interim Headmistress. I believe she requested that Professor Flitwick take up the mantle of interium Deputy. Why?"

"I have been granted custody of Mr. Potter."

Lucius looked momentarily undignified before regaining his composure.

"And what pray tell possessed you to request that appointment?"

"I did not request it I assure you. I was just unable to talk my way out of it."

"Do tell."

"Lily made an addendum to her will shortly after we last spoke in which she stated I would be the best choice as a gaurdian for her son. Seeing as no one else listed in their wills is available..."

"Delilah backed you into a corner didn't she?" asked Lucius amused.

"I will not dignify that with a response."

Lucius just snorted.

"And how do you intend to address the issue?"

"I have no idea," said Snape distressed. "I have no patience for children, and I have no desire to have one of my own. I have no idea how long this appointment will last, and am at a loss as to what to do in the meantime."

"And you shared this with Lady Greengrass?"

"Obviously."

"You do well with Draco."

"In short doses."

"Harry needs structure. A sense of safety and continuity. He doesn't need molly-coddling, but I am sure he will need vast amounts of reassurance. It's his physical and mental well-being that need to be provided for. Not his emotional," said Lucius.

"And if I cause him more harm?"

"I think we're past that now, are we not? Harry needs someone to stand up for him, and right now that someone is you."

"What if I am not enough?"

"What if you are?" asked Lucius. "No one expects you to be perfect. This is something new. You will mess it up sometimes. But so will Harry I imagine. Just talk to him. Treat him like a person."

"I don't know if I can..." trailed off Severus.

"Just remember who he is. He is Harry. Just a boy. Not James. Not Lily. Not the son of your torment. Not some famous hero."

"Just Harry," Severus said with a nod.

"Just Harry," Lucius returned.

* * *

Monday morning had Hogwarts in complete disarray. Breakfast brought the annoucement that Dumbledore was on a leave of absence (although at this point most everyone knew why), and that McGonagall and Flitwick would be handling the running of the school; several owls arrived from concerned parents about the safety of their children; various conversations took place among the members of Slytherin house in regards to words of warning their parents had imparted on them over the weekend; and an absolutely hellacious Severus Snape was in residence.

"Mr. Potter," said Severus in his most silky voice as he approached his House table. "You will report to my office after lessons today."

He then turned and addressed the rest of his house.

"It has most obviously been an eventful weekend. I will not tolerate idol gossip amongst the members of my house. If you do not know what is going on, do not speculate. If you do know, for whatever reason, keep. your. mouth. shut!"

And with that Severus Snape stalked off giving his best impression yet of a dungeon bat.

"Hey Harry," said Daphne softly as she sat down beside him.

Harry just smiled at her.

"How was your weekend? I didn't see you much."

Harry just shrugged.

"You get all your schoolwork done?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok," she smiled.

At lunch, Harry was approached by Draco, who looked slightly put out.

"My apologies, Potter, for my less than civilized behavior. If you wish not to speak to me, that is your choice."

Harry looked long and hard at Draco, and then nodded. He had no trust in anyone of the male sex, and this sudden change in attitude from Malfoy made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't mind him," piped up Pansy. "He's just miffed cause daddy dearest gave him a talking to. He'll stop sulking in a day or two."

Harry just nodded, a little disconcerted that everyone suddenly had something nice to say.

* * *

That evening after classes Harry dutifully reported to his Heads office. Knocking softly he promptly entered once permission to do so was granted.

"Sit," said Snape motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

Harry sat and the two regarded eachother for a long moment.

"I assume you know why you are here?" asked Snape, to which Harry just nodded.

"Do you have any questions, or is there anything you wish to discuss?"

"Dumbledore's in trouble isn't he?" Harry wrote.

Severus nodded.

"And it's my fault?"

"No. Dumbledore made his bed, and now he must lie in it. He knew what was happening in the Dursley's home, and he knew it was wrong, yet he failed to report it. That makes him equally guilty."

"Will the Dursleys be in trouble too?"

"I would think so. There is still much that needs to be determined, and some people are coming to speak with you Wednesday, so it will still be a while before everything is clear."

"Do I have to talk to them?" wrote Harry.

"I am afraid you must, if you want them to help you. They are nice people I am sure. They only want to make sure you are alright."

Harry nodded and worried his bottom lip.

"Will you be there? With them?"

"I'm not sure it is allowed. Why do you ask?"

"Because with you, no one will hurt me."

Severus was stunned. He made Harry feel safe. It was an odd feeling for sure, like a slow fire burning in his chest.

"I will do my best then."

Harry just nodded again.

"Have the other students been treating you fairly?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded.

"Daphne is nice. I like her a lot. She's quiet, and she helps me with my class work."

"Miss Greengrass is an honorable student," Severus agreed.

"Draco apologized to me today. I didn't like it. I don't trust him."

Severus considered this for a moment.

"Lord Malfoy works with the Ministry. I would assume he has been brought in to consult on your case. It is good to assume that he pulled Draco aside at some point and instructed him to make amends with you, although I am sure his father did not tell him why. Draco is a good person. Horribly spoilt, but good. It would be wise to give him a second chance."

"He doesn't like me."

"He doesn't know you. You must learn to look outside of the box Harry. No one knows why you are as shy as you are, or why you will not speak to anyone. Maybe they think you are stuck up. You are terribly famous, and no one knows that your life has been..." Severus trailed off.

"I don't want them too," wrote Harry furiously.

"At some point, it will come out. These things cannot be kept quiet forever. It may be best if you at least tell your housemates yourself. The more they know, the better they can assist you."

Harry resolutely shook his head.

"I'm not saying tell them everything. Just enough. You would be surprised to know that you are not the only student I have had to pull aside this year."

Harry just glared at his Professor.

"I find it prudent to tell you that Lady Greengrass has filed a petition to have your gaurdian reappointed since Dumbledore did not comply with your parents wishes."

Harry just shrugged.

"Surely you must care. You must realize that with Dumbledore no longer your magical gaurdian, your placement in the Dursleys home can be terminated?"

"No one wants me," wrote Harry slowly. "I'm just a freak."

Severus was once again stunned.

"Stupid muggles," he muttered.

"You are not a freak Harry. You are a wizard. Magic is perfectly normal."

"I'm still a bad person..."

"I very much doubt that. All of your teachers have complimented you. Lady Greengrass and Madame Bones were absolutely smitten with you. I myself find you tolerable."

"I'm dirty..."

"You appear to be quite hygenic."

"I'm used."

Severus paused.

"Harry. What your uncle did to you is unimaginable. But that is not your fault. You had no way of defending yourself against something three times your size. No one will judge you for what you have been through. The adults in your life failed you. Albus Dumbledore failed you. The Dursleys failed you. Your teachers, and Childrens Bureau failed you. Even I have failed you."

"Will I be sent to an orphanage?"

"No. Lady Greengrass has petitioned for a family to take you..."

"Who?"

"Did you have someone in mind?"

Harry hesitated.

"Yeah, but they won't want me, so... Will the family be nice?"

"I'm not sure, but I doubt she would place you with someone who wasn't," said Snape. "Who doesn't want you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Harry. If there is someone you want to be placed with, Lady Greengrass will take that into consideration. She is only concerned for your well-being and safety."

"They're busy. I would only get in the way."

"How do you know?"

Harry worried his bottom lip some more.

"Because they work a lot. And they worry about other people a lot..."

"Mr. Potter. You will tell me who you are talking about," Snape commanded.

Harry looked embarrassed.

"I wish you would take me..."

Severus was flabbergasted.

"Harry..." he began. "I'm not...I don't do well with children. I have very little patience for what it would take to raise a child, and no knowledge of children outside of my Head of House duties and my classroom. I have no desire even to have children of my own, and no example of how to raise one sufficiently."

Harry just looked down at the floor.

"What makes you think I would be a suitable gaurdian?" Severus asked.

Harry looked up.

"You take care of me," he wrote. "You make sure I take my potions, and you got Madame Pomfrey to look at me, and she's really nice. She helps me. And you notice when stuff is wrong, and you told me if I told you you would help me, and you have. You've kept your promises. And you don't yell at me, or hurt me."

Harry paused for a moment.

"You talk to me like I'm a person. I feel like I'm worth something to someone then. It's almost like..."

Harry looked up at Severus for a long moment before he went back to his writing.

"having a dad."

Severus was absolutely floored. He had done no more than what the law required of him. Had given Harry no more attention than he would any other student in the same situation, and yet Harry felt...dare he say...loved? It was incomprehensible to the snarky Potions Master.

"Truely?" he asked, to which Harry just nodded.

Severus sat in heavy contemplation for a while. Being Harry's gaurdian was a huge responsibility. He would have to ensure his physical and mental well-being. He would be responsible for all of Harry's actions, and would be required to make judicious decisions in regards to Harry's life. He would have to protect Harry from further mistreatment.

"Very well," he finally conceded. "I will show this to Lady Greengrass and she will make the final decision."

* * *

Two days later Lady Greengrass arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just as she has promised. She spent most of the day interviewing Harry's teachers and sitting in on a few classes to observe his behavior. She gathered additional information from Pomfrey and Hagrid and had a lengthy discussion with Severus about her findings thus far and about what becoming Harry's guardian would entail. Then she settled in to speak with Harry.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted. "How are you?"

As always Harry just shrugged.

"Do you know why I am here today?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Good. Now. I have some people who want to meet you. Would that be alright?"

Harry sat still for a moment and then nodded again.

"Good," said Lady Greengrass as two people entered the room. "Harry, this is Janet Stephens. She is a child psychologist. She wants to talk to you about your feelings. Is that alright?"

Harry chewed his lip and shrugged.

"I'll be right here too so if it gets too much we can take a break, ok?"

Harry nodded and braced himself for the onslaught of questions. He spent the next hour or so writing about his 'feelings', and his life at the Dursleys, and the recent changes in his life, and how he felt about that. Ms. Stephens asked him a bunch of questions and some of them made him very uncomfortable but he answered them anyway in the hope that eventually she would stop.

Finally she closed her notebook and gave Harry what he assumed was supposed to be a reassuring smile, proclaiming that she was done, and left.

Harry ate dinner in the room and then Lady Greengrass introduced his next visitor, a healer named Laeyra Marcum. He did fine all the way until she requested he remove everything but his shorts. That sent him into a full blown panic attack and only when Shape had been called did Harry calm down.

"Harry," he said in a soothing tone. "Remember what we discussed? These people are here to help you. Not harm you. It will be okay. I promise."

Harry shook his head violently as he attempted to control his breathing.

"Harry. Have I ever lied to you? Or made a promise I did not keep?" Snape asked.

Harry shook his head no.

"You have my word that no harm will come to you. I will sit right here with you if you like, but you must let Healer Marcum examine you, alright?"

Slowly Harry stripped his layers of clothes off til all that way left were his shorts. Healer Marcum examined him in much the same way as Pomfrey had, only performing a series of spells to diagnose all problems and suggest the best course of treatment. Two hours later Harry was being given a sleeping potion and carried to the hospital wing for a good night's rest.

"Well Severus," said Delilah, "you most certainly have your work cut out for you."

"Indeed," he mused.

"You can back out if you want," she said.

"I will not go back on my word. Harry needs continuity and reassurance. I gave him my word that he could be my charge. I cannot change my mind now."

"Very well."

"This appointment...how long will it last?"

"It's hard to say. This petition is for temporary custody. Just until the investigation is complete and permanent placement of Harry can be decided. Two months at most?"

"And what then?"

Lady Greengrass thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. Harry is a bit old for adoption, tho I am sure people would be willing. He obviously won't be returning to the Dursleys and an orphanage is just not an ideal placement. We would probably make an attempt to contact Lupin and see if he would be willing to take him..." she trailed off.

Severus just nodded. Two months was a long time for Harry. Long enough for him to get used to someone. Maybe even attached. It would not do for him to form a bond and then have it severed.

"If you will excuse me," he said, "I must check on my charge."

"Of course. I shall owl you the paperwork tomorrow."

"Of course," said Severus only slightly distracted.

Severus' life was about to take a drastic change. He was begrudgingly already attached to Harry Potter and the idea of him being left on his own once he was safe was not one that Severus easily entertained. Deciding that he still had a ridiculous amount of thinking to do Shape headed to the Infirmary to check on his charge.

* * *

**A/N: *screams*** Someone just asked if they could translate this story into Russian. I am so excited and honored right now. that is all.


	9. Chapter 9: Justice for Harry

**A/N: **I am just so overwhelmed right now! Almost 70 reviews, over 300 followers, almost 200 favorites, a translation offer, AND this story has been added to a community all because I uploaded one new chapter. This is just amazing. Thank you. All of you. I take all of your reviews and suggestions seriously so please feel free to share. You never know when your idea will work its way in!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Justice For Harry**

Severus watched Harry sleep most of the night and thought long about the changes his life was about to face. While being someone's magical guardian required little contact or personal attachment, Harry required more of a physical guardian who could help him heal, and learn. Severus was now in a place to gain Harry's absolute trust and he had no desire to ruin the opportunity.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. I trust you slept well?" Severus inquired.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He hasn't slept that well in all of his memory. He slowly sat up and realised that several aches and pains were gone.

"Healer Marcum has prescribed a strict potions regimine which I will administer using only potions from my own stores. You are to take a nutrition supplement three times daily, a vitamin every morning, a nerve restorative for one week, and a calcium concoction to help your brittle bones. You are also to go easy for the next week so that your body can rest and heal. Is that understood? Good. As for your short term custody Lady Greengrass has remanded you temporarily to my custody. That means that should you have any problems or are in need of anything you are to come to me. Is that clear?"

Harry just smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next thirty days passed by in a blur and before anyone realised it the students of Hogwarts were leaving for Fall Break. Harry was both nervous and excited to be going home with his guardian not only because he would have his own room but because the findings of his case were to be reported in front of the Wizengamot and charges were expected to be leveled against not only the Dursleys but Albus Dumbledore himself. Albus had already been permanently relieved of his duties as Headmaster of Hogwarts and had been stripped of his titles of Surpreme Mugwup and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

"Harry. It is time to go. Remember. Don't be frightened by anything you see or hear. I have requested that you not be required to testify based on the amount of evidence already collected but it is wizarding law that the accused have a right to face their accuser at their trial."

Harry just nodded and tried to swallow his nerves.

It turns out that Harry really didn't have that much to fear. Stripped of much of his power Dumbledore didn't even try for a defense and was without protest remanded to Azkaban for a term of no less than 10 years. The Dursleys had been subdued and were not allowed to testify on their own behalf as the evidence against them was irrefutable. Their memories were wiped of magic and they were sentenced to 25 years each for the abuse of their nephew, which they would be serving in a muggle facility.

Harry was recompensated for all funds that had been taken from his account at Gringotts and his case was closed.

"Sir," he had written on his napkin at the Three Broomsticks, "what becomes of me now?"

Severus regarded him for some time.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Will I be sent to an orphanage? I'm too old to adopted," he wrote.

"Lady Greengrass and I both agree that an orphanage would not be condusive to your rehabilitation, and if you were to be adopted the screening process for potential families would be quiet lengthy. It could take a year to find someone the WCS found suitable. I see no reason why we cannot maintain the previous arrangement," said Severus trying to sound detached.

"That would be agreeable,"wrote Harry.

Inside both were filled with purpose and joy.

For Halloween Severus took Harry to his parents grave, and presented him with a photo album of his parents that Severus had filled with pictures he had collected from various acquaintances. When Harry had requested to see the house Severus had suggested that perhaps he was a bit too young, but offered to return with him in a few years time, and after a few moments of reflection Harry had agreed.

* * *

Fall turned to winter and Harry was finally starting to be comfortable with his new life. He had formed strong friendships within his house and his housemates were used to conversing in notes and facial expressions. Severus had taken him to Diagon Alley where he had purchased the boy an entire wardrobe and had his eyes corrected, and so Harry was no longer held back by the fact he couldn't see.

For Christmas Harry ate more than his fill and shared in silent laughter with his friends, and for the first time in his life had Christmas presents of his own. Draco had gotten him a book on quidditch. Blaise and Theo had gone in together and gotten him a small pensieve. Pansy had gotten him a bottle of cologne, the standard Pansy gift according to Draco, and Crabbe and Goyle had gotten Harry a plant that sang to him.

"My presents kinda...lame..." said Daphne handing Harry a heavy square box. "And it's for all of us really."

Harry just smiled and opened the box. Inside were several books on wandless and non-verbal magic and something called 'sign language".

"I figured ya know...since the whole talking thing isn't working out...maybe you could try to learn non-verbal magic. Its really hard, but maybe if we all tried it together we might figure it out? And the wandless stuff just looked kinda neat. And then sign language so we didn't have to go around writing down all our evil plans," she laughed.

Harry just beamed at her.

Later that night he went to his guardians rooms to show off his gifts and to give Severus a gift of his own.

Snape reviewed all of Harry's gifts with interest.

"Your friends seem to have figured you out well enough. I'm surprised Miss Greengrass was so thoughtful. This is all very difficult magic Harry. It's not something a first year would normally attempt, but I can see how it may be an exception we will need to take with you. Perhaps I could suggest to the Headmistress that a club be started, or an extra course be offered. I assume your housemates will want to learn as well?" Upon Harry nodding, Severus continued. "I would not be adverse to spending a few hours a week discussing the theory behind it with them. But if you are to learn all this, it may be wise to look into Occulmency as well."

"What?" wrote Harry.

"Occulmency. It is a form of mind magic. Mind magic, as obvious by it's name, deals with the workings of the mind. Occulmency is the shielding of ones thoughts. Skilled Occulmens can also produce false memories which they plant in front of their shields to throw their attacker off. Those who are skilled in the art of Legilimency, which is also a mind magic, are able to look into their opponents eyes and read their every thought no matter how long the thought has been in the other persons mind, subconscious or not. Dumbledore was a skilled Legilimens."

"Who can teach me?" wrote Harry.

"I shall. I am a skilled Occulmens, and I am proficient at Legilimens when the situation arises. I believe in your case, Occulmency will be our largest focus. The shields you will develop while studying the art will not only protect you from intrusion, it will also keep you insusceptible to spells like Imperius, and various memory and compulsion charms."

Harry just nodded deep in thought before pulling out the present he had brought for Severus.

Severus just smirked.

"I suspect you will be wanting your present as well?" he asked pulling out a similarly wrapped package.

Harry opened his first, wide eyed. Severus had gotten him a book on the old pureblood families, which included a large section on the Potters.

"It is self updating," Severus said. "It has a fair bit of information on your parents in there. I believe there are even some pictures."

Harry just smiled wider and hugged the book to his chest before motioning for Severus to open his.

Severus slowly unwrapped his gift to reveal a subtle frame. Turning his present over his jaw dropped in shock. Contained within the frame was a hand drawn portrait of a younger Severus sitting under the willow by the Great Lake, wind blowing his hair, reading what appeared to be a potions book. The drawing was beautifully detailed and blended in with the grass were the small initals 'H.P.'

"Harry," he gasped, "this is exquisite."

Severus sat in silence for a moment.

"I don't think I have ever received such a wonderful gift. Thank you," he finally managed. "I shall hang it on my mantle."

Harry just smiled, excited that his simple gift had been so wonderfully accepted.

After Severus had settled back down the two discussed Harry's housemates, how his classmates were treating him, and how his courses were going. When the clock struck 9 Severus sent Harry back to his rooms, where several students had stayed to keep him company, and then drafted a letter to Lady Greengrass requesting an urgent meeting at her earliest convience. Severus' life was about to change again, and he hoped, for Harry's sake, all went to plan

* * *

**A/N: **Rushed I know but we already know the Dursleys and Dumbledore were guilty, and I really want us to get moving on to when Harry can start to heal, and a huge part of physically healing is mentally healing too. That and I had the whole chapter finished and then my phone malfunctions and it doesn't save right so I had to go back and retype the best part of the chapter from a scratch which sucks. All because I was trying to add the freaking authors note :(

**A/N II: **I'm not 100% happy with this, because I feel like the original was better, but, no use crying over spilt milk. This is still the same form as the one that was lost, so I hope you still enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10: When Right Is Easy

**Chapter Ten: When Right Is Easy**

**A/N: **Y'all have been so patient with me in the two days I was naughty and didn't update, so maybe, just maybe, I can get you two chapters to drool over to make up for it? Let's get cracking then! You all have been so fantastic with your input and ideas, and your reviews and suggestions mean the world to me. Several of you have made suggestions or voiced things you did not want to see, and I want you to know right now that in my notes I have saved every idea that has been left in a review and have plans to work all of them in at some point in my story. I also want to let you all know that after much reflection, and several deep discussions with some of my readers, this will NOT be a slash fiction. I LOVE slash fiction...like...over half my stories are slashes, but this one just NEEDS to be between a boy and a girl. I have kind of decided on who I want my girl to be, but I guess we'll have to see what my muse thinks. I also want you to know that romance is still many years off, but this romance needs to bud from a pre-existing, long standing friendship, so I have to introduce my character now to form the required bond. This will also be a slow moving relationship on both parts due to Harry's abusive past. Anywhat, I hope you all enjoy, and again, more thanks than I have for making my dreams come true with this story. Over 20,000 views. That's insane!

* * *

It was a very nervous Severus Snape that met with Lady Greengrass, Head of the Department of Wizarding Child Services the first Monday after the holidays. It was absurd really, being nervous over a silly little meeting. He, Severus Snape, had played the role of double agent, lying to two of the greatest wizards the world has ever know; risked his life daily teaching hundreds of dunderheads the delicate art of potions, and yet he could not even face a woman who he had had a working relationship with for almost a decade, and whom he had known almost his entire school career.

"Severus, how lovely to see you again. Nothing horrible has happened over the holidays has it? Harry is still progressing isn't he?" asked Lady Greengrass in a slightly worried voice.

"Harry is progressing wonderfully. He is still taking his potions regimen, and eating a carefully constructed diet, and is even starting to put on weight. He has hit a slight growth spurt, so he is not as terribly short as he was last you saw him, but he is still a good head below the next shortest member of his year."

Delilah heaved a sigh of relief.

"And the rest of your house has returned relatively unharmed?"

"Better than expected."

"Then what is so urgent?"

Severus sat for a moment, brow furrowed, glaring at the floor.

"The arrangement that I have with Mr. Potter..." he started, and then stopped.

"Yes?" Lady Greengrass urged.

"It isn't working out," he huffed out.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," she frowned.

"Harry needs structure. A family. He craves someone that he can love, and confide in. I am perfectly willing to care for Harry, and to make sure his physical, educational, and mental needs are provided for, but Harry needs someone that he can attach himself to emotionally. I am afraid he has already started forming an emotional bond to me, and I fear what will happen to him should the WCS find a family to take him in."

"Well, Severus...we have had several families apply already, although most of them aren't quiet suited for a child of Harry's quality."

"You mean they desire the fame," he snorted.

Lady Greengrass only frowned.

"I have...done things, in my past, that I will forever regret, and I know that they paint me in a horrible light, but I did them out of teenage angst and adolescent stupidity. I am older now; changed. And I know that I have no partner...I doubt I will ever find someone to fulfill that roll in my life, but...I want Harry. I want Harry to be mine. It is all I have thought of since the reading of the wills. Lily stupidly placed her trust in me to keep her and James safe, and I failed them miserably, but I will not fail Harry. I will protect him with my dying breath if that is what is required of me. I have more than enough money to ensure that he leads a comfortable lifestyle. I will be close to him to work with him year round. I can educate him in ways that will help him overcome his disadvantage. I may even be able to find a cure for his muteness. I did not hand him over to Dumbledore, and should the Dark Lord return, I will go to the ends of the earth to keep Harry from him. I swear it on my life. I will do whatever it takes, but...I respectfully request to be entered into consideration for the right to adopt Harry. And I don't want him because he is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, or whatever other ridiculous name they will come up with. I want him because he is just Harry. Just a boy who needs someone to love and understand him, and unfortunately, I think that I would be able to understand him better than most."

Lady Greengrass sat there absolutely stunned by the heartfelt proclaimation that her long time friend had just made.

"Severus. I'm sure you know how much trouble children are. And Harry is special in many ways. He will require a large amount of attention. He will need someone who as you said can provide stability and continuity. He will need someone who can work with him on several levels. Physical, education, mental, emotional. His rehabilitation and financial responsibilities will fall solely on the family who takes over his care. He must be their first priority. Is that a burden you are sure you are willing and able to take?"

"Harry is NOT a burden. It has been an absolute pleasure to have him in my care, and I am wholy blessed to be able to help in his recovery. I can assure you that my finances are sound, and that caring for Harry will make only a small dent in my vaults at Gringotts. If it becomes required, I will relinquish my post at Hogwarts, and can maintain my finances through my work as a private brewer, although I assure you that I could quit today, and never work another day in my life and my finances would still be in adequate order."

"You know your past will be brought up."

"I am well aware. But I am entirely repentent and I can assure you that should...He, become a problem again, I will not be returning to His services in any capacity. I will die before V-Voldemort gets his hands on Harry. And I would hope that the work I have done with you would count for something."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," said Severus with a note of finality.

"Very well," said Lady Greengrass nodding her head. "There are several forms that I will need you to fill out. I will need you to consent to an audit of your financial records. We will be interviewing members of Hogwarts in relation to your employment history. There will be a background check," she grimaced, "I will need to conduct a home visit. You will need to meet with Madame Bones. I will need to interview friends and family members if you have any. If it is alright with you I may interview random parents of your students, and, parenting classes are required of anyone considering fostering long term, or adopting."

"Where do I sign?" asked Snape. This process would be long and painful, and he would make no mention of it until he knew the final outcome for sure, but if everything went as he hoped, Harry would be his, and he would give him the best home he could. It may not always be sunshine and roses, but it would be far better than anything Harry had had before.

* * *

Thirty days later Severus Snape found himself back in the office of the Head of the WCS.

"Severus, I hope all is well."

"Just so," he said. "I came as soon as I got your owl. Is anything remiss?"

"Not yet," she smiled. "This is just a status hearing of sorts. We let you know what we have done on our end, check in on the progress of the placement, and make sure that you have not changed your mind."

"I can assure you my mind is permanently set. This was not something I considered lightly, and I would not have approached you were I not 100% sure this was what I wanted. As for Harry, he has put on one stone, and he seems to be a few inches taller. He is doing quiet well in school, even if his lessons are somewhat modified, and we have begun a light work out regimen to help improve his muscle mass and body control. He seems to be opening up more socially, although he still tends to stick to friendships with those inside of Slytherin House, and the Headmistress has hired a Squib to teach the staff and students sign language. It is optional of course, but all of the staff members are on board, and a great majority of the school has also signed up. Harry and his friends are doing very well, and the use of notes has diminisherd significantly."

"That is wonderful to hear."

"Yes. Well. My main concern is that Harry feel as normal as possible. I do not want him to be ruled by his temporary disadvantage. I have, in private, begun to go over the theory of non-verbal magic, and he seems to be doing very well, so his ability to be a fully functioning wizard isn't lost yet. And I have been consulting with a few colleagues about the possibility of repairing his vocal chords through the use of potions. No one has come up with anything as of yet, but I will be attending a conference next month in Italy that sounds promising."

"And what of young Harry?" asked a stern looking woman who was also seated in the room.

"Oh! Forgive me! Severus, I would like you to meet Madame Longbottom. She is our Childrens Advocate. Madame Longbottom, please meet Potions Master Snape."

The two shared a rather harsh look.

"It is a pleasure, Madame," he said. "Harry will be on Easter Break, and has requested to stay with Draco Malfoy and his family. I have spoken with both Lord and Lady Malfoy and they have assured me that it will be no trouble at all. I have requested that Harry's personal house elf Kipper be allowed to accompany him. Kipper has been trained to understand sign language, and can be summoned using a bell. He is fiercely loyal, and obsessively protective when it comes to his Master. I have every faith that Harry will be well taken care of in my absense."

"Very parental thinking if I may say so myself," said Lady Greengrass. Madame Longbottom just made a severe noise.

"We have recieved your financial statements back from Gringotts and everything seems to be in order there. We also got your background check back, and as I know you are aware, some...things...came up. I was able to request a review in front of the Wizengamot to see if we could perhaps have them pardoned, or expunged since you were never found guilty, and we have that scheduled for the end of next month, but in preparation for that I must request that you submit to a scan at Gringotts. It just a standard procedure and it checks for any hexes, curses, or charms, mainly tracking, compulsion, and memory charms."

"That is agreeable," nodded Severus.

"Within the next month or so we will be consulting your former employers, co-workers, family, friends, the parents of students in your House, or students that you have taught, or are currently teaching. I will also be submitting a report, more of a commendation, that speaks to the advocacy that you have demonstrated in helping disadvantaged and abused children, and how it was you that noticed Harry, and how you alone gathered all the information, and then promptly brought it to my direct attention, demanding that something be done immediately, and how, in order to protect Harry from any further harm you accepted custody of Harry, and finally, that Harry has blossomed under your care."

"Thank you, Lady Greengrass," Severus said, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Think nothing of it," she said. "This department wants only the best for Mr. Potter. I'm sure you understand why all of this in necessary."

"Quiet. I shall set up a meeting with Gringotts immediately, and shall notify you of the results as soon as possible. Now if you excuse me, I must be going. I promised Harry I would explain some rather complicated bits of magic he discovered while reading."

Severus bowed to both occupants of the room and quickly made his way out of the office and to the floo. Gringotts was his next order of business, and he was curious as to what they might find.


	11. Chapter 11: Oh No He Did NOT!

**Chapter Eleven: Oh No He Didn't**

**A/N:** Yee Haw! Two chapters posted, third one chugging out. Then I might go love on some of my other stories. We'll have to see how this one goes. I'm sorry if the last two chapters seemed a little rushed, or cut off in weird places, but it's 3 in the morning, and my brain does crazy things on very little sleep. Fortunately I'm stuck at work so I have a few more hours for my brain to run wild. Anyway, on with the show!

**A/N II:** 90 Reviews, almost 400 followers, over 200 favorites, and roughly 30,000 views. *passes out* Is there an award for like, best fans ever? Cause I need a bunch of them!

* * *

Severus Snape stepped into Gringotts and walked up to the first Goblin teller available.

"Business?" it asked not looking up from the gold it was counting.

"Lady Greengrass from the Wizarding Child Services has sent me here for a scan."

"Name?"

"Severus Snape."

The goblin slowly looked up, seemingly scanning Severus with his eyes.

"And what will we be scanning for today?"

"She advised a basic scan I would assume. Hexes, curses, and charms including compulsion and memory charms. Why do you ask?"

"I doubt you will be that simple. Follow me please."

The goblin then led Severus down several winding hallways and to a door labeled 'Soulripper'. That did **not** easy Severus' mind at all.

"Enter," a gruff voice commanded.

Severus walked in and encountered the roughest looking goblin he had ever seen.

"Sit," he commanded.

Severus just raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told.

"Dumbledore get ahold of you I take it?" the goblin asked. "And the Dark One I see," noticing the length of Severus' sleeves.

Severus was momentarily stunned.

"I-I'm not sure. WCS requested I come for a scan as part of the application process for adoption."

"Full scan it is then. Those take a considerable amount of time. Especially if one wants to negate the findings in the same appointment. I shall have to schedule an appointment for when my team is available, and a day which you have completely clear."

"I'm not sure I will have a clear day. I teach during the day, and I am responsible for a minor round the clock."

"Might as well bring him too. I can have two scans going at one time. And we offer Saturday appointments...for a fee," the goblin smiled, evily, showing dozens of pointy teeth.

"Just so," agreed Severus.

"Saturday next, 10am. Do not be late. Can't tell you the cost til we know what needs to be done, but I'm sure something can be arranged if funds are an issue."

"I can assure you, money will not be a problem. Saturday next, good goblin. I expect the highest confidentiality."

And with that Severus departed Soulrippers office, and the whole of Gringotts bank.

* * *

Severus was on pins and needles for the entirety of the following week, and anyone who came across him suffered his wrath. Bright and early that Saturday morning Severus summoned Harry and by 9:45 that morning they found themselves seated in Soulrippers office. Severus had of course explained what would be happening to Harry the previous evening in an attempt to ease his concerns, but by the look on his charges face Harry was still very much terrified.

Soulripper spent thirty minutes explaining the various spells and procedures, reviewed any allergies either subject had, introduced his two teams of ward breakers, curse removers, healers, and spell casters, obtained a dozen signatures and then led the two to their individual ritual rooms. In order to make both parties more comfortable he had administered a specially brewed calming potion, and thankfully, Harry was subdued enough that the procedure would not be hindered. Soulripper and Healer Thompson both assured Severus that Mr. Potter would be well taken care of, and instructed Mr. Potter on how to signal that he was in distress and then the real work began.

Severus was instructed to change into a simple white robe, and to lay down on a solid stone table that was contained within a circle of runes. The Master Healer began chanting a series of spells and the next thing he knew he was being woken up and assisted in sitting upright.

"Welcome back, Mr. Snape," the Healer said. "We have completed our scans and are just reviewing our findings. If you give us a few more minutes we'll be able to suggest a plan of treatment."

"And Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"I haven't been updated as to Mr. Potter's progress but I would be more than happy to send my assistant to see if his examination room has unsealed itself. If it hasn't that means that his scan is not yet complete."

"Thank you."

A few moments later however, Harry was shown into Severus' exam room and sat quietly in a corner sipping on a cup of what Severus assumed was hot cocoa.

"Mr. Snape, whose results would you like to hear first?" asked Healer Thompson.

"Mr. Potter's if you don't mind."

"Very well," she sighed and started reading over Harry's folder, eyebrows furrowing.

"It seems," she began, looking at Harry with motherly affection, "that someone has placed several compulsion and binding charms on young Mr. Potter. There are also several diversionary charms and a few memory charms on his person as well."

"Explain," Severus ground out.

"This...person...seems to have placed several charms on Mr. Potter in an attempt to control him, and cause him to act in a very specific way. There are compulsion charms meant to alter his behaviour to be submissive to adults, and that require him to obey every command given to him by said adults. There is a compulsion charm in place that would make Mr. Potter more self sacrificing than normal, and would compell him to be friendly to certain people, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, and the Weasleys, it appears. Those charms seem to have been broken, as was the one that would forbid Mr. Potter from binding with a familiar. There are also charms which would cause him to show malice towards most of the Darker families, Tom Riddle, the Malfoys, Parkinsons, Notts, and you, Mr. Snape. We found suspicion charms aimed at you, and a Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Much of his power has been bound from a young age, and several obilivates have been preformed, probably as a way to control his opinion or memory of certain things that have happened to him. The concealment charms have already fallen away, and the diversionary charms seem to have been placed to keep muggles from noticing the boy. It looks like some blocks have been placed on his mind, and we will have to call an occulmens to look at those as they seem to be foreign, and we have detected a sort of foreign...entity I suppose, located within a compartment of his mind. The removal of said charms and hexes will be a long and unfortunately, painful, process, and due to the nature and complexity of the magical signatures, it may take months to complete."

"Can you trace the magical signatures?"

"It will take some time, but yes, we can try."

"See that you do," said Severus through locked teeth. He already knew who the signatures would come back to, but he needed the proof so that he could silence the remaining members of the Order of the Fried Chickens.

"Very well. Would you like to start appointments for Mr. Potter to start his procedures?"

"Harry still attends school, and his recovery cannot interrupt his lessons."

"We can go slow, and remove the easiest charms first. When summer comes we can offer more agressive treatment and better management options for recovery, but if we do not start quickly permanent damage may set in."

"Very well. Work up a treatment schedule and I shall review it. I shall need a copy of this evaluation to submit to the office of WCS, as well as a copy of my evaluation."

"Of course, Master Snape. Shall we continue then?"

"Please do."

By the time the healer had completed her assessment Severus was sick with rage and betrayal. The humming bumblebee had destroyed Severus' life; caused unnecessary hurt; and irrevocable damage to once cherished friendships. Azkaban was far too great a place for this demon who called himself light, and Severus only wished he could exact revenge for those the fool had wronged.

The healer had listed no less than 27 hexes, curses, charms, modifications, and bindings, 24 of which had been placed by the bumbling idiot himself. Only three were placed by the Dark Lord; the dark mark, a loyalty charm, and a slight power modification charm, all of which made perfect sense to Severus. Dumbledore on the other hand had done much worse. He had cause Severus physical and mental pain, tortured him, stolen his memories, driven Lily from his life, turned his own friends against him, caused him to murder his father, driven his mother to suicide, and, had he had his way, would have made Severus torment Harry, and then walk blindly to his death at the hands of Voldemort, all 'for the greater good'.

"It's a shame the old fool is already in Azkaban. This list of spells is quite impressive. I daresay the Wizengamot would have choked trying to read it."

"You would think the leader of the light wouldn't know how to cast such abhorrent pieces of magic," supplied Severus dryly.

"Yes, well, the mighty do fall, as they say. Restortation is gonna hurt like hell, when do you wish to get started?"

"Winter break is next week. We shall commence Monday next. That will give me time to arrange a suitable gaurdian for my charge."

"Just so," said Healer Thompson. "10 am sharp right back here. Might as well bring Harry that day and we can get started. Find a suitable sitter for you both and we'll knock out as much as we can. The sooner we remove this nonsense the sooner you can regain your full faculties."

"10 am it is," Severus said, and motioning for Harry to follow, he once again left Gringotts in a rather foul state.

* * *

Monday's meeting with Lady Greengrass caused several uncooth words to slip from the Head of the Wizarding Childrens Services mouth, and several more people to blush.

"Why that- I never in all my- What was he thinking! All this on a child? And-and you?"

"So it would seem."

"Poor Harry, and Severus...I can't even imagine! How are the two of you coping?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. Harry does not grasp the severity of the situation, and I feel that now is not the time to educate him on it. I fear it would only cause him more damage."

"You're probably right on that one. When does treatment start?"

"Monday of Winter Break. Which is why I must request some assistance with young Mr. Potter. We will both be seen that day, and Healer Thompson has expressed a desire to fight through as much of the list as she can. As such I fear that my level of competency will be greatly diminished and so I will require...help...in caring not only for Harry, but for myself."

"Of course. I shall arrange something immediately. And don't worry about your review. This list should squash any issues the Wizengamot may have."

"Do try not to give anyone a coronary Delilah," Severus smirked.

"I'll make no promises," she smiled. "Not once they read all this."

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know when I get a review I always respond so don't be afraid to turn off the guest option. I like flames too, and sometimes I get really excited about what you have written and give you a sneak peek so...yay reviews!

**A/N II:** This chapter sucked beyong the telling of it, and I know I could have done so much better, but I promise the next one will be juicy and not nearly as sucky.


End file.
